Mega Man's Next Battle
by Lethal8472
Summary: Mega Man is yet again called to action! Dr. Wily has gotten a special crystal with incredible power, and it's up to Mega Man to stop him! But can the blue bomber survive such power? Find out!


Mega Man's Next Battle  
For several months, peace had been reigning in Mega Man's world, too long, Mega Man thought to himself. The small 4'7" robot was sitting in the shade of a large oak tree near Dr. Light's lab. He was wearing street clothes that you would see any day. He looked no different from a normal person, except for his large blue eyes and his slightly oversized hands. He was starting to become worried about the long time of peace they have been experiencing lately. He knew the evil Dr. Wily had to have a new plan for world domination by now, it was just a mater of time before he executed it. He shook the thought out of his head, he should be thinking happy thoughts right now, he thought to himself. He decided to check on Dr. Light in the lab, who was no doubt working on another of his many projects.  
Walking into the multistory building, he was greeted by his robotic sister Roll, who was in the middle of one of her many housekeeping duties. She was the same size as Mega Man, with the same big blue eyes. Her blonde hair had its usual green bow tie ribbon in it, which much contrasted to Mega Mans dark, unruly hair. "Hi Roll!" said Mega Man. "Do you know where Dr. Light is?" "The last time I saw him, he was working in the main lab." Replied Roll. "Thanks sis." Mega Man left Roll to her cleaning duties and headed for the main lab.  
Sure enough, Dr. Light was typing away at the main computer screen. Dr. Light is an older man. His hair was snow white, except for the strange fact that his eyebrows were as dark as night. He stood about a foot taller than Mega Man. His long curly beard almost reached his chest. He looked like a dead ringer for Santa Clause. "Hello Mega Man, I was just about to send Roll to find you." Said Dr. Light. "What's up?" Mega Man asked. "Come and take a look at the screen." Mega Man did so. The screen showed a large map of the area surrounding the city. There was a small blinking light on an island about 25 miles off the coastline. "What is it?" asked Mega Man. "I'm not sure," said Dr. Light, "but whatever it is, it's radiating a tremendous amount of energy. Would you mind doing a little reconnaissance and finding out what it is?" "No problem." Mega Man was glad to be doing something, since the last couple of days had been so boring. "Thank you. I'm setting the coordinance in your built-in teleporter now. Just press the upper-right button." "Off I go!" Mega Man first recalled his traditional blue fighting uniform, complete with helmet, which appeared on him in a flash of light. He then pressed the upper-right button on his teleporter, and disappeared in a flash of blue light. "Good luck," said Dr. Light.  
Mega Man reappeared on an island, facing the sea. He noticed there was no other land in sight. He took a quick look around and guessed the island was about 20 acres in size. It was a typical tropical island, with a sandy coast, palm trees, and some short grass and bushes. The maps blinking light showed the strange object in the center of the island, so Mega Man headed for that area. After a five-minute hike, Mega Man knew he was close. Shortly ahead of him were some bushes on a slight hill. He was pushing his way through them when he saw something that made him duck back behind them. About a hundred feet in front of him was a large, glowing crystal, no doubt the source of the energy. But that was not what made Mega Man hide himself. The reason what that surrounding the crystal was the unmistakable form of the evil Dr. Wily, along with several of his robots. Dr. Wily is and easy person to recognize. He is about the same age as Dr. Light, and just a few inches taller. He was a thin built man, but his wild white hair and large bushy moustache made him look very intimidating. He seemed to be examining the crystal with some sort of scanner. Mega Man needed a closer look, so he snuck around the ring of bushes to the opposite side, where he was only about twenty-five feet from the gathering. Dr. Wily was talking to himself. "Amazing! It contains the energy of more than a thousand lightening bolts! If I can harness its energy, I will have enough to power anything I wished for as long as I wanted!" He motioned to the largest robot in the group, Guts Man, to pick up the floating crystal. "Put it into the cargo hold." Guts Man took the crystal to a school bus sized hovercraft that they had no doubt arrived in. Putting it into a protective case, he strapped it to the floor. "Lets go." said Dr. Wily. He and his robots hopped into the hovercraft and took off. Mega Man came out of his hiding place and pondered what just happened. He knew right off the Dr. Wily was going to use the crystal for something not so good. He hit the center button on his teleporter, taking him back to the lab.  
"Find anything?" asked Dr. Light, who was expecting his reappearance. "It was a large crystal." Stated Mega Man. "I suspected as such. What more can you tell me about it?" "It has the energy of more than a thousand lightening bolts." "How on earth do you know that?" "Dr. Wily said so." "Dr. Wily? He was there?" "Yea, and he took the crystal with him." Dr. Light became visibly worried. "There's no telling what he could do with such a tremendous amount of energy! We must get the crystal from him before he gets a chance to use it!" "One problem though, we have no idea where his fortress is." Dr. Light turned to his computer and started typing. After a short time a blinking light appeared on the northern part of the map. "Sensors have found a large unknown structure in the northern grasslands. It also has an energy barrier around it, and only Dr. Wily and myself have such technology. It can only be him!" "Right, I'm going after him!" "I've set the coordinates in your teleporter. Just press the upper-left button. But remember, because of the energy barrier you can't teleport directly into the fortress. The best it can do is place you right on the edge of the barrier." "I understand. Wish me luck!" Mega Man hit the upper left button on his teleported and disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
Seconds later, Mega Man had appeared at Dr. Wily's fortress. It was huge, at least 1,000 feet tall. It had many pipes and areas jutting out in an erratic pattern. It was decorated with Dr. Wily's trademark skull logo. He was about a hundred feet from the entrance, so he guessed he was on the invisible barrier's edge. He walked through without incident, for the barrier could only repel certain energies, not matter. He stopped to consider his options of entering the fortress. Of course there was the main entrance, but it was heavily defended by many robot guards and automated laser cannons. He began scanning the sides of the building for a possible entrance. He noticed a ladder built into the side of the wall that lead to an air intake vent. He decided that the stealthy approach would be better, and chose to use the vent. Trying not to attract any unwanted attention, he snuck around the building as fast as he could until he reached and climbed the ladder.  
The air duct at the top was fairly large, since it had to supply air to such a large building. Mega Man pulled off the cover and walked in, needing only to bend down several inches to fit. Awaiting him was a maze of tunnels branching off from the main one he was in. Some went to the sides, others went up, and some went straight down. The first branch he encountered went straight down. Though he was a robot and could survive a fall from almost any height, Mega Man decided the fall would cause too much noise. He leaned over to grab the edge of the shaft and pull himself to the other side, but his momentum was too great and his grip too loose. He lost his hold on the slippery metal and began to plummet downwards. He turned so he would land on his feet. He crashed through the cover of the air duct and hit the ground on his feet, straining very little to do so. He began looking around in alarm wondering if anyone had heard him, but the hall he landed in was silent and empty. Still, he thought to himself that someone might have heard him, so he quickly replaced the air duct covering and darted into a nearby room. Sure enough, after a few moments he heard several footsteps approaching rapidly. Two robot guards rounded a corner and began searching for the source of the noise. They searched carefully, but could not see or hear anything out of the ordinary. Deciding everything was ok, they returned to their posts.  
Mega Man breathed a sigh of relief, and decided to continue. He began to walk out of the room when suddenly the door closed in front of him, followed by large metal bars. Recovering from his slight shock, Mega Man began pulling on the bars. Even he could not bend them with his strength. "Where do you think you're going?" said an all to familiar voice. Mega Man turned around and saw the infamous Dr. Wily sitting in the cockpit of a large machine. It was the size of at least ten tanks. It hovered slightly above the ground through the use of anti-gravity technology. It had several mounted energy cannons all around its circular form, so it could take on a threat from any direction. Slightly underneath the cockpit, behind reinforced glass, was the familiar crystal. "I'm too late," Mega Man thought to himself, "He's already using the crystal!" Dr. Wily was looking down as Mega Man with a large grin on his face. "I knew you would be stupid enough to follow me!" he said. "You knew I was watching you?" "Yes, I picked up your energy signature while I was scanning the crystal. Instead of sending my roots to attack you right then, I decided to wait for you to come after me. I knew that by the time you got here, I would already be long finished with the creation you see before you." He powered up the tank to show that it was fully functional. "Now let me demonstrate the power of the crystal." Immediately one of the cannons aimed at Mega Man and fired a yellow stream of energy. Mega Man leaped out of the way and allowed the laser to miss him. The blast struck the floor and continued straight through it. Mega Man looked down the hole and saw that it had not only burned through that floor, but all the floors below it. "This isn't good. If I can't stop this thing right now, on one is safe from it!" Mega Man thought to himself.  
He turned his left arm into his classic Mega Buster, a weapon that shoots out balls of hot plasma. He turned to Wily and said "Not bad, but I can do better." He charged his Mega Buster, aimed at one of the cannons, and fired. A large blue ball of glowing plasma almost as big as Mega Man himself flew out of his cannons and struck its target dead on. The cannon flashed, then exploded. Wily became visibly angered. "The loss of one cannon will only delay your demise!" With that retort the craft began to rotate rapidly. Wily was in the center and his cockpit was not rotating, but appeared to be still. Suddenly the craft began firing its cannons. Every time a different cannon faced Mega Man, it fired at him. Mega Man was leaping about wildly trying to avoid the cannons. One blast grazed his shoulder. "Yeow!" he screamed. He knew he wouldn't last much longer at the rate he was being hit, so he began looking for a weakness in the craft.  
His eyes fell on the crystal, which was directly under Wily's cockpit. It's enclosure was made of glass, which he could easily break. With this thought, Mega Man leaped onto the rotating craft. He instantly lost his footing and fell forward. He managed to get a grip and started crawling toward the crystal, which was difficult since the surface was fairly smooth and didn't have much to hold on to. Dr. Wily realized what Mega Man was doing, and sped up the rotation of the craft. Mega Man retained his grip and eventually reached the cockpit. Raising his right fist he smashed the glass encasing holding the crystal. He grabbed it just as his other hand lost its grip on the craft. He flow off the craft and smashed into the wall, still clutching the crystal. The craft began to slow down, then came to a complete stop.  
Dr. Wily was furious. "I may not have the crystal, but I still have enough power left to destroy you!" With that statement the cockpit of the craft began to rise. It popped out of the craft and revealed itself to be a small yellow and blue saucer Dr. Wily used for personal transportation. From the opening in the craft it left behind, a huge cannon began to emerge. The blast end was as large as Mega Man himself. The cannon began to glow. The entire craft began to vibrate. Finally it fired. Mega Man closed his eyes expecting to be vaporized, but the feeling never came. He opened his eyes and found out why, the blast hadn't hit him yet.  
A large ball of energy was heading straight for him, yet it was moving at the pace of a snail. Dr. Wily looked gleeful. "I would be worried if I were you." he said. "It may not be moving fast, but it is still very much deadly. It's homing in on your energy signature. No matter where you go, it will always fallow you, and will never dissipate. It puts a new twist on a "slow" death, doesn't it?" Dr. Wily was laughing now. But Mega Man didn't hear him, he was too busy making a plan. He couldn't run away, it would just follow him. Then his thoughts turned to the crystal. In desperation, he chucked it into the ball of energy. "You fool!" Dr. Wily cried. "The energy will overload the crystal!" Almost on cue, the ball of energy began to shrink. In the place of the energy was the crystal, which was glowing and vibrating madly. Mega Man dove to the floor and covered his head with his arms. There was a flash of light, then he was blown back by a large explosion.  
The walls of the room he was in was completely blown away, along with the ceiling. Dr. Wily and his saucer were blown away by the blast, clear out of the fortress. Finally, the winds from the explosion stopped. Mega Man had blacked out after being blown back. Slowly he awoke, becoming aware of his surroundings. He was buried under a pile of rubble. Easily pushing the large pieces of steel and concrete off of him, he was stunned by his surroundings. Dr .Wily was nowhere to be seen. The large attack craft was in pieces no bigger than his fist. To his sides was the rubble of the fortress and above him was the clear blue sky. He was glad Dr. Light had built him of a metal harder than the steel that surrounded him, or he might have been just as twisted and useless as it was. With the crystal destroyed, the fortress in pieces, and Dr. Wily no where to be seen, Mega Man decided his job was done. He hit the center button on his teleporter, and arrived back home in the lab.  
Dr. Light turned from his monitor and looked at Mega Man. He saw that he was dirty and damaged. "Are you all right?" asked Dr. Light. "Yea, I'll be ok." responded Mega Man. "Here's some energy, I knew you'd need it." Dr. Light handed Mega Man a large ball of solid energy, which Mega Man gladly absorbed through his hands. "So how did it go?" "Dr. Wily's fortress is history." "And the crystal?" "Destroyed." Dr Light smiled. "Then all is well." Mega Man smiled back. "Well, I'm pretty tired. I think I'll go lie down." "You deserve it." Mega Man turned and walked toward his room. Dr. Light turned back to his monitor and resumed his work. But at the back of he and Mega Man's mind was the thought that they knew that the was against Dr. Wily was far from over. 


End file.
